


arsenokoitai

by mangotangerine



Series: We're Going to Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Brief Face Fucking, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Priest!Cas, Rimming, Roman Catholicism, Sacrilege, Smut and Fluff, Top Dean, but i'm not catholic so who knows, fornication and general sinning, general naughtiness, homosexual relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangotangerine/pseuds/mangotangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets Father Castiel back to his apartment, and Castiel (once again) breaks his vows and engages in homosexual relations. Except for it's a lot sexier than the summary says. Just read it. It's pretty hot. There are some jokes too, sort of. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arsenokoitai

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, but I've re-read this once or twice and I think I've got most of the mistakes out? Let me know if you spot any. I haven't had much sleep lately so I'm a bit delirious.

True to Dean’s word, come Wednesday night’s service, Dean has placed himself in the front pew, enjoying Father Castiel’s service and flustered look upon noticing the blond-haired menace sitting in the front. He stuttered over his words once or twice, much to Dean’s amusement, and both Dean and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief once it was over and all of the other congregation members exited the building.

Cas shifted awkwardly in the row leading to the exit as Dean approached, stepping into the priest’s space and trailing a hand down the man’s arm. He leaned in, pressing his lips just under Castiel’s ear, and took a step closer so he could press his whole body against the priest’s. “So pretty in those robes, can’t wait to take them off you…” he murmured. Castiel felt an electric shiver run down his spine and he sucked in a breath sharply.

“Dean, not… not here,” he hissed, looking around nervously.

“Come on, baby, there’s nobody in here,” Dean said with a grin. Castiel still shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. “Then at least come minister to me during a dinner and then humor me with a home visit,” the man responded with a teasing grin. Castiel was silent for a moment, heart hammering in his chest. This was so _wrong_. Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s waist, licking a stripe down the priest’s neck. “I promise to behave on our date, _Father_.”

Castiel exhaled sharply, stepping out of Dean’s space. “Ah, just… just don’t… do anything _untoward_ … until we get back to your place,” he mumbled the last bit, avoiding Dean’s gaze. The predatory smile on Dean’s face said it all, really, and Dean took the priest’s hand as he led him out of the church. He waited patiently for Castiel to pull back and close up, following Dean to his car eventually and trailing his fingers along its hood as he walked over to the passenger side door.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Dean asked, noticing Castiel caressing his car. “1967 Chevy Impala.”

Castiel smiled. “I used to be into cars before I went into priesthood… you kind of have to give those things up, really, when you join the Franciscan order.”

“I have no idea what ‘Franciscan order’ means but that sucks that you had to give up a hobby,” Dean replied, getting into the car. Castiel followed, and Dean drove them to a nearby diner for dinner. It was a rather standard date, Dean refusing to allow Castiel to pay, with only minimal amounts of footsie being played and smoldering looks over the table.

During the drive to Dean’s apartment, however, there was significantly more groping. Specifically Dean trailing his fingers up Castiel’s inner thigh, causing the priest to close his eyes tightly and let out a quiet whine of want.

“Mmm, so responsive for me, Father Castiel,” Dean purred, and Castiel squirmed in response.

“At least wait until we’re inside,” the man hissed, opening his eyes to glare at Dean. “You’re incorrigible.” Castiel punctuated that by sliding as close to the passenger-side door as possible. Dean just smirked.

“It turns me on when you use big words,” Dean said with a wink. They pulled into the parking lot, parked, and before Castiel could open the door to get out Dean pulled the priest over to him, pressing him down against the bench seat and climbing on top. Castiel’s eyes widened comically.

“Dean, no!” he hissed. “Anyone can see!”

“It’s dark, baby,” he purred. “Don’t worry about that.” He slid a hand under Castiel’s shirt, leaning down to bite at his neck. Castiel whined, tilting his head to the side to give Dean more room. “Hmm, you’re not complaining anymore,” Dean said with a laugh, leaning over to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Castiel bit his lip in response, hands on Dean’s hips, tightening his grip. “But I’ll be nice. Let’s go inside,” he said with a wink, sliding back over to the driver’s side easily enough and getting out.

Castiel took a deep breath after Dean pulled away from him, closing his eyes. “I’m going to die,” he whispered to himself. “I’m going to die, from a heart attack, from Dean,” the priest groaned, following Dean and getting out of the car as well. Dean pushed him back against it, molding his body to Castiel’s and rolling his hips. “Dean!” Castiel’s voice was shrill, worried, and he pushed gently at the other man’s chest. Dean sighed, stepping back and caressing the other man’s face, giving him a small smile.

“C’mon,” he grabbed Castiel’s hand, towing him along to his apartment and closing and locking the door in a hurry once they got inside. The priest gave Dean a considering look.

“Are you going to murder me?”

“With my dick.”

Silence. “That was… that was terrible. That wasn’t funny at all.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “C’mon, it was supposed to be a joke,” he led them down a hall and into Dean’s room.

“No, no it wasn’t. Jokes are supposed to be funny. That wasn’t funny, it was embarrassingly _not_ funny.”

Dean silenced Castiel with a kiss. “Shut up,” he murmured against the priest’s lips. Dean rocked his hips gently, pressing against him. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he licked his way down the man’s neck, pressing little kisses as he went.

“Why are we still dressed?” Castiel asked breathlessly. Dean pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a good point.” He pulled the priest further into his room, pushing him toward the rather large bed.

Castiel stumbled on his way, fumbling to get his clothes off. He looked around as he did, grimacing. “Your room is like a bachelor pad. You don’t even have curtains. That should be a crime.”

Dean was a master at undressing quickly, shirt and pants off, and he slid up behind Castiel to help him with his buttons. “I’m half naked and about to fuck you into my mattress, and you’re complaining about the decorations?” he purred, nipping the man’s ear. The shirt was unbuttoned and Dean pulled it off, turning the priest around to kiss him gently.

“I’m nervous,” he responded, voice small. “Before, it was… I couldn’t even think, you went so fast, and now I have to think about it, and I’m breaking my vows.” His hands gripped the other man’s arms. Dean gave Castiel another sweet kiss, hand stroking up and down the priest’s back.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I don’t… I want you to want this. I want you to be an active participant,” Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s middle. Castiel hid his face in Dean’s neck, letting out a shuddering breath.

“I want this so much,” he admitted, pressing close to Dean. “I’ve—I don’t regret taking my vows and joining the priesthood, but I just wish… wish I didn’t have to give this up,” he pulled back, gesturing between them. “Human companionship. Romantic partnership is human nature, and I know the point is to sacrifice that to serve God wholly, but I’m weak,” he gave Dean a crooked smile. “So… I’m not scared, and I want you,” he licked his lips, looking to the side.

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek, then neck, then shoulder. “Good,” he responded, gently pulling off the rest of the priest’s clothes. Castiel had his eyes closed, biting his lower lip. “I need you to open your eyes and look at me, angel, or else it feels like you’re just suffering through it.”

The priest’s eyes snapped open, gaze turning to watch Dean. He was blushing, flush slowly creeping down his neck. Dean grinned, kissing him tenderly and pushing him down onto the bed. “Get comfortable, Father,” he said with a jaunty wink. Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes, sitting himself in the middle as he watched Dean, who moved to the side table. Now that he had the time to look the man over undisturbed, he allowed himself to take everything in. If ever a model of the ideal human was needed, Dean Winchester would be the perfect subject. He was a little shell-shocked that this man wanted him enough that he would try and seduce a _priest_. It made him feel… important, in a way he had never felt before.

Dean grabbed the condom and the lubricant, climbing up onto the bed to join him. Castiel eyed the lubricant contemplatively. Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and shook his head. “No. We’re saving the kinky stuff for the Lord’s Day,” he said with a small grin. Castiel sighed and laid down, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Tonight I just want to show you how much I want you,” he said quietly, kissing Castiel again, putting a bit more passion into it. Castiel nodded, as much as he could nod with another person’s face pressed against his. He swiped a tongue across Dean’s lips and groaned as Dean opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue against the other man’s and the kiss turned frantic, Dean pressing his erection into Castiel’s hips. He rocked against the man roughly. Castiel’s head snapped back and he arched his back with a gasp, Dean laughing quietly. “Where did you learn to kiss like that, Father?” he continued his rocking motion, moving his mouth to bite at the priest’s collarbone. He sucked a mark at the base of the man’s neck, and Castiel gave a little whimper of want.

“ _Dean_ , you can’t—” He let out another gasp as Dean bit the spot underneath his ear, pressing the priest down with a hand on his chest. He gave Dean a heated look. “You can’t _mark_ me, people might see!” he hissed.

Dean shook his head, slipping a hand underneath the elastic of Castiel’s briefs, fingers brushing against the man’s cock. “Don’t worry, baby, your collar will hide it,” he gripped and stroked Castiel with one hand, pulling down the man’s underwear with the other. Castiel let out a shocked moan at the touch.

They were completely naked in a matter of moments and Dean began kissing his way down Castiel’s body. “ _Dean_ ,” he breathed, eyes watching the man hungrily. “You feel—that’s so good.”

“A little touch starved, aren’t we Father?”

Castiel closed his eyes. “You’re the first to touch me so thoroughly in years. Tenderly even longer.”

Dean paused, frowning up at the man. “No hugs? Seriously? Not even your family?”

Castiel gave Dean a bitter smile, blue eyes open again to observe Dean. “You don’t _hug_ priests, Dean. And my family… I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel’s chest gently, hands stroking his thighs and hips now, touch affectionate. He licked a line down to the priest’s stomach. “I’ll change that,” he said quietly. “Tonight is all about you.”

The touch elicited a shudder, a _good_ shudder, and Castiel smiled warmly. “You make me feel special,” he said with a laugh as Dean began kissing his hipbones, the area between, and kissing and sucking a mark onto one of them.

“You are,” Dean replied matter-of-factly, as if it wasn’t something tremendous. Just a true statement, no flourish.

“Thank you,” he said, voice quiet, breath hitching as Dean gave him a wicked look. He let out a quiet whine as Dean gripped the man’s cock, licking at the head, cocky grin painted on his face. “You’re beautiful,” Castiel’s voice was breathless.

“I’m doing something wrong if you can still speak in full sentences,” Dean said with a laugh. He gave the head of Castiel’s cock one more tender lick before sliding his mouth down onto it, taking the whole of him into his mouth. Castiel let out a surprised groan, hips bucking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel swore, eyes closing tightly. Dean pulled off enough to admonish Castiel for swearing.

“I’m scandalized,” he said, amused. “A priest, swearing in my bed.” He sucked at the head of Castiel’s dick for a moment. “I want you to fuck my face.”

Castiel whimpered. “What?” he asked, watching Dean with hunger.

“Fuck my face,” Dean said with a groan. “Grab my hair and shove that cock down my throat,” he urged, sliding it back into his mouth. It took Castiel a second to process what he had just said and then he bit his lip hard, hands sliding into Dean’s hair. He gave a shallow thrust, experimental. He could read the exasperation in Dean’s eyes as he smacked Castiel’s thigh, irritated. He gave a hard suck, taking the man in all the way before sliding up, leaving half of Castiel’s length inside his mouth. The priest gave Dean an anxious look before tightening his hold on Dean’s hair. The man groaned, sound pressing against his cock, and Castiel let out a gasping snap of his hips as he saw Dean touching himself. Castiel took a deep breath, as if in preparation, and thrust into Dean’s mouth a bit more roughly. The look Dean gave him was enough to invite his hips to snap up hard, hands steady on the back of the man’s head. He could hear the muffled whimper Dean let out, and bit his lip as he rocked in deep, still tentative. Dean pulled up, giving Castiel an annoyed look. “ _Fuck my face_ , Cas. I want it hard. _Please_ ,” he begged.

Castiel gave Dean a dark look. “Are you sure?”

Dean let out a frustrated noise, glaring at the priest. Castiel deliberated for a moment before making a decision. He roughly pushed Dean’s head down, forcing his cock into the other man’s mouth. Dean let out a gasp, shuddering as Castiel shoved his head down slowly, forcing his cock against the back of Dean’s throat. Castiel pressed down hard, Dean’s face held against the priest’s body for one second, two seconds, and Dean’s eyes were watering, a natural reaction. Castiel pulled Dean’s head back up, allowing Dean a breath before snapping his hips in roughly, beginning a rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in, all the way to the root. Dean did his part, pressing his tongue against Castiel’s cock when he could, one arm on the bed for balance, his free hand sliding up and down his own dick roughly. Castiel’s gaze switched back between watching the hot slide of Castiel’s cock inside Dean’s mouth and the rough way Dean fucked into his own grip. Castiel tilted his head back, gasping as Dean did something wicked with his tongue. He bit his lip, groaning. “Fuck, Dean, your mouth feels so good,” his voice strained. He started a rough, quick rhythm, thrusts not so deep anymore but making up for it in roughness and speed. The wet sound of his cock, in-out-in-out, and Castiel whined, tilting his head back, eyes shut tight. It felt so _good_. “Dean,” he whimpered, losing his rhythm, and Dean pulled back off his cock, climbing over Castiel’s body and biting his neck hard.

“Fuck, Cas, so hot, I’m going to fuck you so hard, show you how much I want you, make you beg for it,” he growled. Castiel couldn’t help but let out a whining moan, arms wrapped around the man.

“Please, Dean, I need it,” he pleaded, rocking his hips up into the air, Dean not allowing him the friction he sought.

“Yeah, baby, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he murmured, kissing Castiel’s cheek, neck, mouth, tongue swirling patterns in the priest’s mouth. He sat up, tapping Castiel’s hip. “Spread ‘em,” he said with a grin. “And look at me.”

The priest managed to open his eyes, looking debauched, desperate. “ _Please_ , Dean,” he gasped, rushing to follow Dean’s order and spread his legs.

“Don’t worry, Father,” he said with a wink, lid of the bottle of lube snapping open. He poured some onto his fingers, sliding one against the man’s entrance. “Gonna make you feel so good—hey! Don’t touch yourself!” he slapped Castiel’s wrist, and the priest gave him an angry look, hand going back to grip the sheets hard. His head fell back against the bed, his hips giving an aborted thrust as one of Dean’s fingers was slid inside and Dean held him down with an arm across his hips. The slide of his cock against Dean’s arm as he rocked into the finger the man had inside him was torturous, but so _good_ , and he wanted _more,_ right now.

“Come on!” he growled, rocking his hips more roughly. “Another finger,” he ordered, biting his lip hard. Dean laughed, obeying and sliding another one in along the first, stretching the priest slowly.

“So needy,” he taunted. “My little slutty priest,” Dean’s voice was dark, sinful, and Castiel’s cock throbbed with want.

“I need you to fuck me,” Castiel said through gritted teeth.

Dean had slipped a third finger inside of him at some point, applying more lube and stretching the man as quickly as he could. “You gotta beg for it, Father.”

“I’m begging!” he snapped, reaching for Dean’s arm and _pulling_ it, forcing the fingers deeper inside, and Castiel’s eyes rolled back, head falling against the bed. “Yes, yes, just like that,” he whimpered. Dean gave him an amused look, fucking his fingers in deeper, more roughly.

“No, I want you to tell me how much you want it. Tell me you’re a slut for my cock, Father,” Dean’s voice was quiet but firm, and Castiel whined.

“ _Please_ , Dean, I want your cock so bad, I’m a—” his breath stuttered as Dean pulled his fingers out, tongue replacing them to lick at Castiel’s entrance. “Dean!” he cried. “I need—I’m a little… little slut for your dick, Dean, please, I need it inside me,” his voice was desperate as Dean licked over his hole, sliding inside, and Dean finally pulled back. Castiel gave him a wild look, eyes following Dean hungrily as he opened the condom, slid it on, applying more lube to his cock and to Castiel’s entrance. He looked up at the priest, giving him a predatory leer.

“That’s it, Father,” he purred, voice dripping with lust. “You’re my slutty priest, desperate for my cock,” he held Castiel still with one hand, his other guiding his cock to the priest’s entrance, and he pressed in, in, in, and Castiel gasped, hands twisting in the sheets, clenching tight enough that he felt like they would tear.

“Dean, I can’t—do it hard, I need it, I’ve been… it’s all I’ve been able to think about, can’t even write sermons, think about your dick and filling me up, fucking me hard,” he said, all with one breath, trying to rock his hips into the slow push of Dean’s cock into him.

Dean gritted his teeth, felt like he would come just from hearing Father Castiel talk so dirty. “Father,” he groaned, bottoming out, pressing his cock in deep, and Castiel couldn’t hide the small wince of pain as Dean filled him fully. He was _big_ , and so deep, and he wanted it hard, _now_ , despite the small pain. Dean held himself inside, waiting for the priest to relax against him, get used to the feeling, stretching to accommodate his cock.

“Dean! Now!” the priest snapped. “Fuck me!”

Dean laughed breathlessly. “Damn, Cas, calm the fuck down. Be patient, I don’t wanna hurt you,” his voice was tight with restraint, resisting the pull to obey Castiel’s orders. Another moment or two and Castiel growled, moving one hand to grip Dean’s hair roughly.

“ _Fuck me_ , Dean, or I’ll ban you from my fucking church,” he threatened, gaze fierce. Dean grinned, sliding out slowly.

“Of course, Father, I must obey your counsel,” he said with a wink. “Wouldn’t want to—nnngh,” he pulled back, couldn’t help snapping his hips forward into the priest. “Wouldn’t want to go to hell,” he panted.

“Too late,” Castiel groaned, rocking against Dean’s thrusts as much as he could. “So make it worth it, you asshole,” he bit out, glaring at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yes, your majesty,” he said, before pulling back and thrusting in _hard_ , fucking him slow but deep and hard and Castiel whined, hand tugging at Dean’s hair while the other gripped the man’s arm hard. He would probably leave a bruise, but neither man cared at the moment.

“Faster,” Castiel whined, giving Dean a desperate look. Dean groaned, burying his face in the man’s neck, biting at the skin as his hips worked faster, hands holding him tight. Each rough thrust into Castiel punched a breath out of him, Dean grunting with the effort.

“So fucking hot, Father,” he groaned. Castiel responded with a hand scraping down Dean’s back, letting out a sob of want.

“Please, Dean, please,” he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore, he just knew he wanted _more_.

“Don’t—” Dean cut off with a loud moan, hips snapping in roughly as he felt the priest clench around his dick. “Don’t worry, Father, gonna make you come, ruin you for other people.” Castiel just nodded frantically, pulling Dean against him, needing the contact. For all of Dean’s filthy talk, his heated gaze was affectionate, and the kisses he pressed against Castiel’s neck were a sharp contrast to the way he fucked into the priest. “Make you into my little—” he moaned loudly, Castiel turning his head to bite down on Dean’s neck. “Gonna make you into my little whore, perfect little bitch, make you hard every time you even _look_ at me, _fuck,_ Father, gonna make it so hard for you to do Mass,” he grunted, thrusts desperate and erratic.

“Yes, yes, yes, Dean, please, I’ll be good, a good slut, want your cock so much, all the time, dream of you fucking me,” the priest babbled, eyes shut tight.

“My fucking _whore_ ,” Dean bit out, sitting back so he could grab Castiel’s hips to grind his dick in harder, deeper. “Make you desperate for me, can’t live without my dick,” he grunted.

“Dean, I’m—I’m going to—” Castiel gasped, back arching, so _close_.

“Yeah, Father, come on baby, come for me, wanna watch you come on my dick, _fuck_ ,” Dean groaned, clenching his teeth. Castiel whined, eyes sliding open to watch Dean. He shuddered at the look he found there, so dark and fiery and _tender_ , and it was too much, and one particularly hard snap _right_ into his prostate and he found himself falling over that cliff, coming hard with a sob of “oh god, _Dean_ ”.

Castiel shook with the force of his orgasm, muscles clenching down onto Dean, the come hitting his chest and stomach and Dean inhaled sharply, startled by his own sudden orgasm.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he snarled, cock throbbing inside Castiel as he came, continued thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. The priest was panting at the feel of Dean inside him, could _feel_ the throb as Dean orgasmed, and the grinding against his prostate, oversensitive, was so painfully good. Dean’s thrusts slowed to a stop, still pressed deep into Castiel, leaning over him to kiss the priest, devouring him with the strength of his want. Castiel found himself still rocking his hips gently even as the come cooled over his chest. He responded to the kiss, giving as much fervor as he was getting, and he winced after a moment.

“Sensitive,” he whispered, and Dean smiled at him, kissing his nose and pulling out. They were both breathing hard, and Dean pulled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the direction of the waste basket. Castiel watched, wrinkling his nose with disgust, giving Dean a bothered look even as he came down from his high, breath slowing back to normal. “Gross, just throwing that aside,” he complained, still a bit winded.

Dean let out a small, gasping laugh. He reached over the side of the bed, grabbing the first bit of fabric he could (Castiel’s shirt), wiping the come off of his little priest. Castiel let out a scandalized sound. “That’s my shirt!”

“Yes, Father, I know,” he said, finally collapsing down next to the man, eyes closing contentedly. Castiel smiled down at him, forgiving him, sliding fingers down Dean’s face and neck in a caress. Dean opened his eyes, catching Castiel’s blue with his green, and pulled the priest in close, kissing the corner of his mouth and collarbone with affection. “Cuddle time,” he murmured, eyes falling closed again. Castiel hid his pleased smile in Dean’s neck, shuffling closer and curling into the man. A moment passed.

“I’m cold.”

Dean let out an exasperated groan and with some maneuvering he managed to get the blankets over them, pulling Castiel back in against him, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, almost too quiet to hear. He exhaled, content. “You almost make me want to leave the priesthood.”

Dean was silent for a moment and Castiel tensed up as he realized what he had said. Dean rubbed at the priest’s back, reassuringly. “I’m flattered,” he responded softly. “But don’t thank me. You deserved that, and we both wanted it, and you are an amazing lay.”

Castiel made an incensed noise, smacking Dean’s arm. “An amazing lay,” he grumbled.

“And a lovely person,” Dean said laughingly, kissing Castiel again. “Now sleep,” he yawned, snuggling deeper into the covers, pressing the priest tighter against him. Castiel let his eyes fall shut, body relax against the man, feeling whole. He slipped into sleep easily, exhausted from the anxiety and the _amazing_ sex. Dean stroked Castiel’s hair and back lovingly before he fell asleep too, relaxed in a way he hadn’t been for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming along on the ride with me <3 if you care about these things, i'm mangotangerine on tumblr but I hardly ever go on there because I am too lazy.


End file.
